Unwanted New Beginnings
by coolchemily
Summary: After the death of his parents, Harry Judd is moved to a temporary foster home. Where he meets some of the most interesting people who make a bigger impact on his life than he could ever imagine. (Flones and Pudd)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first FanFiction in about two years and my first on my new account!**

* * *

Harry stared out the blackened backseat windows that he was sitting in. He hadn't spoken a word since getting up this morning, in fact he had spoken minimally for the last 3 weeks since his parents died in a plane crash. They were only supposed to be gone for a day in Scotland for a conference, but they hadn't come back when they were supposed to.

He had come home from his friend's house after staying the night, put the dinner in the oven and went upstairs to his room to play on GTA V for the entirety of the night until they returned at 'around sixish' as he Mum said. But six came and went, as did seven and eight. Harry didn't think anything of it. Instead of worrying, he just placed the dinner in the microwave so that his parents could heat it up when they got home. He had been on enough planes to know that delays were very common, especially with the cheap airline that his parents were booked with, and he also knew that coming back from Heathrow airport at rush hour meant that you were bound to run into traffic that could last hours. In fact when he was six and they were stuck in traffic coming back from their summer holiday in Spain he completed his first Pokémon. But at around nine thirty, he heard the door knock. Assuming it would be his parents, he opened the door. He never usually opened the door to anyone when he was home alone, not because he was scared or anything, just because it was usually somebody that he didn't know and sometimes it was annoying charity workers who just don't leave you alone. But this time it was a police officer.

At first Harry thought that there had been a robbery down the road, and him being the only person under the age of thirty-five living in Heatherside Avenue, was going to be the main culprit. It wouldn't be the first time. When he and his parents first moved in, Mrs Garret across the road constantly complained to the council about smelling cannabis and was sure that it was coming from his bedroom window and that Harry would ride his bike down the road late at night and through her flower beds. Of course none of it was true, when he smoked weed he smoked it in the local park with everyone else, and she did eventually realise that maybe Harry wasn't a typical hooded teenager to fear. However she still didn't like the idea of teenager living her beloved avenue so he was pretty sure that this was just one of her ways to get him to move out.

But the police officer wasn't here to talk to him about anything like that. He was there to tell him that his parents were dead.

Dead.

His parents were dead.

The police explained everything that happened, at around 4:45 in the afternoon, the 4:30 flight from Scotland had gone down. They had explained why but it wasn't a normal reason that he could understand. And there were only four survivors, and among those four were neither of his parents. That night he was taken to a group home to stay the night whilst they looked for a more temporary situation for him to live and decided it was better for Harry to get a decent nights sleep to digest the news before going through paperwork and details.

It turned out Harry didn't have much where else to go. He had friends, but not friends that he was so close to that he could just move in with them forever more. And then his Mum's parents were both dead before Harry was even born, they both died due to smoking related cancers when they were in their early fifties and His Dad's parents were not in any state to look after a teenager, even if they did love him. His grandparents were both eighty and they had just lost their son so shoving Harry on top of them in their one bedroom bungalow didn't seem like a fair option for anybody. His Mum had one sister who lived in New Zealand and Harry had only met her a couple of times. So Moving Harry to the other side of the earth to live with almost complete strangers seemed unnecessary. Also Harry was pretty sure that the police had asked her to take him and she had said no.

So Harry was kept at the group home for what felt like forever, having meetings with social workers. Them deciding things for him. Deciding that it was probably best for him to not go back to his old family home and pick his stuff up. Deciding that it was probably the best for him to go to therapy twice a week for the next six months. Deciding that it was best for him to not stay at the group home for a long period and look for a foster placement as soon as possible.

That last one he agreed with. The kids in the group home were angry and bitter so he stayed out of their way for as long as possible, as much as possible.

Sure enough, a foster placement arrived for him two weeks later.

He was told that it was a lovely couple in their fifties who had never been able to have children of their own, so they had been fostering for years. They apparently lived around an hour away and already were fostering three boys his age, so it seemed like the perfect placement for him. Deciding that a distance and a new school would stop any recurring memories of his parents, Harry agreed. And any home was better than the group home he was currently staying in.

And here he was, on his way to suburban London with his small case of belongings and a social worker.

"Harry, You can get out now. We're here." Harry sat up straighter, unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. He squinted his eyes trying to adjust them to the light. The neighborhood didn't look too bad, the road was reasonably long. Well longer than Heatherside Avenue which only contained six houses. But the houses here were smaller and closer together than he was used to. Not letting the size put him off, he stepped out and walked round to the front door where the social worker was standing, holding Harry's suitcase.

Knocking on the door, the social worker looked at Harry, who was looking at the floor. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Harry said blankly, not looking up from his feet.

The door opened, revealing a woman. She was shorter than Harry and had creases around her brown eyes. She was very slim with thinning light brown hair that was slightly grey. "Hello Mike," She said. "Hello Harry." She turned to Harry and smile, Harry smiled back out of politeness. He may not be enthusiastic about living here with strangers but this woman was allowing Harry to live in her home out of being purely good-natured.

"Hello Diane." The social worker said walking into the house, Harry following closely behind.

"I've sent the other three up for the time being, they are lovely boys but meeting them all at once can sometimes be a bit," She paused for a moment. "Full on. Especially when they are excited about having somebody joining us." She smiled again, closing the door and walking into the sitting room.

The sitting room was fairly large, a dining table at one end and a couple of brown couches facing a television at the other. It was all painted a neutral cream colour. Harry didn't dislike it, it smelt nice and felt welcoming unlike the group home. But it felt like somebody else home, rather than his own.

"It's fine Diane." the social worker sat down at the dining room table and Harry slumped down next to him, this house had the same table-cloth as his friend at school. "This is Harry Judd, his parents died three weeks ago in a plane crash." Diane gave a sympathetic look at Harry, it was a look that he was used to now. People had been giving him it for the past three weeks.

Harry zoned out of the conversation pretty much, He had heard it all before, "Sees a Psychiatrist every twice week." "Has been taken out of his old school and will attend the local one here from next week." "Stuff will be dropped here at a later date, in case the placement doesn't work out." There was nothing new to hear and he didn't particularly want to hear the ins and outs of his life being told by somebody he had known for a matter of days.

"Diane, I'm hungry!" A voice called out from behind the closed-door before opening it loudly. "Can I have some food."

"Danny, how many times do I have to tell you not to just barge in, it's incredibly rude." Diane said. "I'm trying to talk to Harry and Mike here."

"But I'm hungry." Danny frowned, "And so is Tom and Dougie."

"Don't bring us into this Dan!"

"Yeah!"

"We've been upstairs for hours, Diane. Please can we have food?" Danny asked again, placing his hands together as if he was praying.

"It has barely been an hour, Danny. Go make you and the others some sandwiches in the kitchen." Danny grinned at Diane.

"Thanks Diane." Danny raced back out the room and slammed the door behind him. He heard Danny shout out to some others something like "She said we could have sandwiches" After a couple of seconds Danny reappeared. "Do you want one?" Danny asked, looking at Harry.

Harry didn't know how to answer, he was hungry but he felt rude intruding on these people. "Go on Harry, I've got more things to talk to Mike about so you may as well go and meet them." Harry looked from Diane to Danny, who was staring blankly into space.

"Okay then." Harry nodded, and stood up. Meeting the other three boys was probably better than whatever Mike and Diane was going to talk about.

Danny walked through the house and into the kitchen with Harry following very closely behind. "I'm Danny by the way." Harry nodded and walked into the kitchen. It was much smaller than anything Harry was used to. At his home, he had a state of the art modernized kitchen with every gadget imaginable. This was small and simple with small counters which had two boys sitting on. Harry would never have dreamed of sitting on top of his kitchen counter at home, let alone at somebody elses house. It was just strange. And unhygienic.

"That's Tom and Dougie." Danny said, pointing to the two blonds sitting on the counter.

Harry nodded. He wasn't sure about this place yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot :)  
**

**I was planning on updating this last night but I hadn't finished writing it :( I'm planning on updating this piece three times a week at least :)**

* * *

Danny handed Harry a sloppy jam sandwich, it was cut unevenly down the middle and had finger prints all over it. Watching as the other three boys shoved their sandwiches into their mouths, it seemed that Tom had an understanding for table manners unlike the other two. If he had seen somebody at school eat like this then he probably would have laughed at them from a distance with his mates. But here - here was different, Harry felt like he couldn't immediately judge these kids because he knew that each of them would have a harsh story to tell. One that would make him give them those sympathetic eyes that he had seen from adults repeatedly since the crash.

But all the same, he didn't want to eat the sandwich.

Deciding to pick it apart, hoping that it would make it look slightly more appetizing, Harry ate the sandwich out of pure politeness. And praying that he didn't get some sort of disease from eating it because he had not seen Danny, Tom or Dougie wash their hands before eating or preparing the food.

"So, why are you here?" Dougie asked, his mouth full of food.

Harry looked at the floor, the terracotta coloured tiles suddenly becoming much more interesting than anything else in the room. Despite knowing that this question would be asked, Harry was hoping for it to come later rather than sooner. And though he had rehearsed what he was going to say countless amounts of times in his head on the drive over, he found himself completely lost for words. He had never had to explain what had happened to his parents, there had always been somebody there to do it for him.

"My parents died a few weeks ago." Harry sighed looking up at the other three.

"How." Danny said. Harry didn't want to answer. He had known these people for a matter of minutes and already he had moved in with them and they wanted to know his life story.

Well not his whole life story, just the last three weeks of his life. They probably wouldn't care too much to hear about all the fun times he had living on the posh end of his estate and truanting from school.

"Plane crashed." He said, biting down on his lower lip. He didn't like the taste of those words that he knew would be leaving his mouth frequently for the rest of his life. "What about you three, why are you here?"

Harry watched as the three of them turned to look at each other, it didn't seem that they wanted to explain why they were in care either. Both Tom and Dougie looked worried, but Danny shrugged.

"My parents didn't want me. They were like, uh, my age when I was born so I was adopted, then my adopted parents split up when I was three and neither were that attached to me so I went into care. Then I got adopted when I was four and then when I was six they sent me back to the group home 'cos I was too much to handle. Then I jumped from group home to foster home to group home until I was bought here when I was thirteen." Danny was the first northern person Harry had met. In fact, in his town there were very few people who had moved in. It was a tiny town with nothing but a bunch of upmarket homes and a few dodgy schools and the fact that the schools were definitely not the greatest often would put people off buying their homes there. Since both of Harry's parents had lived in the area all their lives, they thought it was a great place - as did many of the residents.

"Oh." Harry said, not knowing what else to say. In a way Danny made him feel better, at least Danny wouldn't try (and fail) to console him because he had been through a rougher time than him.

"Yeah." Danny wiped his mouth even though there was nothing on it and silence filled the air. Tom was fiddling with the zip on his fleece and Dougie was kicking his shoe against the counter causing a muffled thump every few seconds. Clearly neither of them wanted to speak of why they were in care and didn't plan on saying anything until the subject was changed.

"How old are you?" Harry asked, hoping that this would cut through the silence and awkwardness.

"I'm Sixteen, Dan is Fifteen..."

"I'm sixteen in two weeks." Danny interjected but Tom ignored him

"And Dougie is Fourteen, you?" Tom answered, still not looking up from his zip. Harry couldn't understand what was on that zip that was keeping him so entertained. Or was it just that the zip was more entertaining than Harry?

It probably was that, Harry hadn't been the most interesting person since arriving here.

"Sixteen." Harry put his jam sandwich on the counter next to Dougie, minimally eaten but completely destroyed from all the picking at it that Harry had done.

"Did ya' not like it?" Dougie said, passing looks from the dismantled jammy mess on the plate to Harry.

"Not really." Harry answered bluntly. "Sorry."

"S'alright, you should have said something we could have got you something different." Harry smiled, he probably wouldn't have eaten anything Danny made. It was evident that he would fail the catering GCSE that Harry was taking.

I doubt that the school would even allow him onto the course if his food prep skills were that low.

"Do you want to see your room?" Tom said, finally looking up from his zip. Harry nodded and followed the boys up the stairs, picking up the suitcase he had left by the front door.

Diane was still talking with Mike about him, Harry didn't know that there was that much back story to him that Diane would need to know, he was a pretty average person. Average B/C grade student, normal amount of friends, only received a few lunch detentions for forgetting homework or talking in class. At parents evening the teachers rarely had much to say to him because they barely knew him, he was just another face in the class room who didn't stand out because he was exceptionally good or exceptionally bad. He was just Harry Judd.

And the only thing that had changed since parents evening a few months ago was that he no longer had parents. And Diane already knew that.

Upstairs wasn't much different to downstairs, painted angora with dark wood skirting boards.

"Diane and Sam sleep in the attic." Dougie said, pointing upstairs. "We sleep in these rooms."

"This is your room. It's the smallest one, sorry 'bout that." Danny pointed to the second door on the left. "That one is mine." Danny then pointed to the first door next to the stairs. Harry didn't need Danny to point that out, it did have his name sprawled across the door in big blue letters. "Get settled, Tom come help me with my maths homework."

"Danny, I'm not doing it for you again. Miss MacLaren will notice if you go from getting nothing in homework to getting the majority of marks."

"Please Tom. I can't get a detention again this week."

"No Danny." Tom huffed.

"Please Tom, I'll do anything." Danny grabbed Toms arms and dragged him into his room.

"I'll help you but I'm not doing it for you again."

"That's all I'm asking."

Opening the door to his room, Harry was shocked at just how small the room was. His room at home was large and spacious with a huge TV and Playstation hooked up at the end of his large double bed. This room was simplistic, painted the same shade of angora as the rest of the house with a single bed in one corner and a double wardrobe on the other. It wasn't a box room but it was certainly the smallest room he had ever stayed in. Even the spare room at his grandmothers place was twice the size of this.

"You can decorate it and stuff in a few weeks. If you decide to stay here. And once your stuff has come." Dougie said quietly, smiling at Harry. "Nobody has stayed in that room since I've been here. But I guess you are a bit of an emergency placement."

"How long have you been here." Harry asked, opening the window of his small bedroom that was already getting stuffy.

"A while." He answered entering the room and dragging his finger along the wall. "Longer than Tom and yourself, not as long as Danny."

Well that was pointless answer. Placing the suitcase on the bed Harry slowly undone it. "I'm going to unpack now, I doubt you will want to hand around to watch this. Boring stuff."

"You have less shit than Tom did when he got here. You won't be long." Dougie sat on the bed next to the suitcase. "Also I'm kinda bored."

"You could go help Danny with his homework." Harry said, taking his clothes out of his suitcase and hanging them in the wardrobe.

"I don't do my own homework."

"You might not know the answers anyway, because you're younger."

"Danny is the stupidest year eleven in the school. I bet his homework is something like the two times table and he can't work it out." Dougie said, laughing slightly to himself.

"Harsh."

"He's in set seven. The school is praying that they get E's in the GCSE's, he will probably take them again next year."

"We don't have a set seven at my school." Harry realised that he had spoken the sentence in present tense, he didn't go to that school anymore. He paused for a moment to see if Dougie had noticed. He hadn't and if he had he wasn't going to say anything about it. "Only one two and three."

"What were you in?" Dougie inquired, turning his head to face Harry.

"One. It was easy to get into one when everybody else was thick." Dougie snickered under his breath.

"Your clothes are posh. Not cheap high street stuff." Dougie poked at some of the soft fabrics in the case.

"They aren't posh." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Better than the stuff I've ever had." There was silence for a moment. "Sorry about your parents."

"Yeah." Harry looked at the floor, things always came back round to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to update Friday but I Got the results from my Prelims. Got a U in chemistry and now I have to attend interventions every week. At least I am passing Spanish and English Lit :)Then on Saturday it was my brothers 18th birthday. So thank you for being patient :)  
**

**Thank you all for the kind words of praise and help, I think you are all fabulous.**

* * *

Harry had never been a huge fan of the night. The temperature dropped and it was dark. Also time passed much slower and he was never a deep sleeper so the smallest thing could wake him up.

But the thing that had woke him up was not small. Not small at all.

He hadn't been in asleep for that long, at least he didn't think he had because the light from the hall was still shining underneath his door. But the house was practically silent, the only thing that could be heard was the ringing of the radiator in his room. But he had become pretty much immune the buzzing sound so he was able to sleep through it.

But of course, living in a house of six people was never going to be easy. Living in the group home was bad and he spent the majority of his time there sleeping from the drugs that the doctors had issued him or getting high on the drugs that he had issued himself. After around two hours of sleep Harry was rudely awakened by Tom and Danny playing guitars. And Harry couldn't understand why on earth would anybody want to play the guitar at half twelve on a Sunday night. Especially when the pair of them had school in the morning.

It wasn't that Tom and Danny were bad guitarists, they were both very good. And if it had been a reasonable hour, Harry probably would appreciate the music being played. But Harry was tired and irritable, all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep, so after what felt like an eternity of listening to the 'racket' he decided it was time to do something because laying in his bed was making him angry.

Pulling the clothes he had worn the day before on, he opened his bedroom door and squinted as he adjusted the bright lights. The noise from Danny's bedroom got louder as he stepped out into the hallway. A few notes were played then a whole lot of laughing and 'whispering' went on.

"If you think that going in there will make them quieter you are thinking wrong." Harry turned round to find Dougie standing in the doorway of his room. "Danny used to be louder. Tom actually has made him quieter."

"This isn't quiet. Some people might actually like sleeping." Harry said irritably.

"You know quiet isn't always best." Dougie smirked at Harry but Harry wasn't in the mood, all he really wanted to do was sleep.

"It is to sleep in." Harry retorted causing Dougie to tut.

"It isn't that bad. They are both pretty good."

"They can be good in the morning."

"They'll be at school in the morning.

"Good." Harry crossed his arms, they were already getting cold.

"You whine a lot Harry." Dougie said, stepping out the doorway of his bedroom.

"This is the first time I whined to you."

"But I can tell. You are going to whine a lot." Harry sighed and looked at Dougie.

"And I can tell that you are one of those annoying twelve year olds who think that they are better than everybody else."

"No." Dougie said blankly. "You're wrong."

"I'm right."

"No. You're wrong. I'm not twelve, I'm fourteen." Grinning from ear to ear Dougie stepped forward.

Harry smirked back. "Fourteen year old who thinks he is better than everyone else."

"Wrong again. I don't think I'm better. I know it." Dougie walked past Harry.

"Haven't you got school in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, But I have P.E first lesson and I'm not going to do it so I might just have a lay in." He shrugged and walked off.

"P.E is better than most subjects."

"But I'd rather stay in bed." Dougie laughed to himself.

"Won't you get in trouble."

"I'm the troubled little care kid. I can literally do what I want and people still feel bad for me and blame my parents for the way I am." Dougie beamed at Harry again but Harry couldn't return it. He empathy for Dougie. "I wear trainers to school everyday but if anyone else does then they get put in internal exclusion."

Harry nodded in politeness. He didn't agree with what Dougie was doing but he was in no position to tell him that. He barely knew the kid.

"Go to bed Harry, I'll get Tom and Danny to shut up."

"How? They are both way older, stronger, taller and bigger than you."

"Teachers aren't the only ones I can get to feel sympathetic for me. I will go in there, frown and say I have a headache, then they will stop." Dougie began to walk away from Harry when his wrist was grabbed.

"Why didn't you just do that when I first came out of my room?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because then we wouldn't have had this fantastic conversation." Dougie tapped Harry's cheek and pulled away. "Now go back to bed, I need to get into acting mode."

* * *

Harry was awoken again in the morning to the sound of Diane shouting up the stairs at Danny for not waking up on time. After waking up early the day before to leave the group home and come to his new house and the awakening that lasted much longer than necessary, thanks to Dougie, Harry was still tired. And laying in the miniscule bed with the duvet around his ears wasn't helping him get back to sleep.

The door creaked open to reveal Diane, smiling at him. "Hello Love, are you okay?"

Harry smiled and sat up, he wasn't quite awake enough to answer her properly.

"The boys will be in school today. Tom's already left and Danny won't get up." Harry nodded in agreement. "My husband, he will take you out today. Get you to pick some more clothes out. I would take you myself but the other three boys always complain and say that I pick out bad things and make them try things on." Harry laughed. "Also, I have to stay at home and look after poor Dougie. He is feeling a little under the whether."

Harry chuckled to himself as he pulled the duvet farther across his chest. "Thanks Diane."

"Go back to sleep Harry." She smiled again and Harry put his head back onto the pillow.

"I will." He said groggily as Diane closed the door gently before she began to call for Danny again.

* * *

**Just a short chapter to show his first night. **

**And another reason I updated later than I wanted to: FLAPPY BIRD.**


End file.
